requiem_of_geassfandomcom-20200214-history
Gareth EWT
The Gareth Energy Wing Type, more commonly known as the Gareth EWT is a Major rank Knightmare Frame employed by the Britannian Military in their fight against the Britannian Restoration League and other enemies. A rather difficult unit to control because of his size and unorthodox design, it is deployed in limited numbers compared to the Vincent Sky and reservered for skilled pilots only. It has two variants: the Gareth EWT 'Infinite Hadron' Type and the Gareth EWT 'Drill' Type. General Characteristics Features *Cockpit Ejection System *Blaze Luminous *Factsphere Sensor *Energy Wing propulsion system *Power Source: Yggdrasil Drive, Energy Filler Standard Model The Gareth EWT was modeled after the Gareth Knightmare Frames used ten years ago, which in turn was modeled after the experimental Knightmare Gawain. It is one of the larger Knightmare Frames out there, easily towering over its competitors by several meters. It's size also corresponds with its extensive weaponry, consisting of powerful, arm based Hadron Cannons that fire an unrelenting blast of crimson and black energy and numerous Slash Harkens to pressure foes. It is also equipped with Blaze Luminous shielding, allowing it to protect itself with energy-like shielding. However, the EWT is a bit on the slow side, even with its silver Energy Wings. Nevertheless, it's overall bulk helps to balance it few weaknesses. The Gareth comes in standard silver, black, and gold. Specifications Characteristics *Height: 6.94 meters *Weight: 14.78 metric tons Armament *Arm mounted Hadron Cannons x2 *Shoulder mounted 3-barrel Machine Gun Cannon *14-tube Missile Launchers(Chest Mounted x6, Leg Mounted x4) *8x Hip Mounted Slash Harkens(divided into two 4-tube launchers) 'Infinite Hadron' Type The Gareth EWT 'Infinite Hadron' type was conceived by none other than Lloyd Asplund of Camelot, who wanted to push the already powerful Hadron Cannon to the limit with this particular units design. For the most part, it is hardly different from the standard EWT, even sharing most of the same armament. Because of this, a few soldier wondered what the difference was, if there was any. The secret to the Infinite Hadron model is the weapon that shares the same name. By linking its two 'hands' together, it can fire a completely different and an estimated ten times as powerful Hadron Cannon(that's also pure crimson, as opposed to its normal red and black color). The Hadron is akin to lava and will obviously decimate anything stupid enough to be in its way. The Infinite Hadron also charges relatively fast surprisingly, meaning that it can honestly be used in battle just fine. The only problem is that with such power comes great destruction. Such raw power will often not only obliterate any unfortunate enemy in its path, but most likely any building, structure, or even civilian caught in the blast. Lloyd Asplund has been called out on this very matter, but he's assured other that the 'Infinite Hadron' "has it uses" for anyone daring enough to try it out. Its armor is better than the standard EWT, at the very least. Interestingly enough, the standard EWT can already perform something 'similar' to the Infinite Hadron by combining its two Hadrons, but with much weaker results. Specifications Characteristics *Height: 6.94 meters *Weight: 16.17 metric tons Armament *Arm mounted Hadron Cannons x2 *Shoulder mounted 3-barrel Machine Gun Cannon *Hip Mounted Slash Harkens(divided into two 4-tube launcher) x8 *Experimental 'Infinite Hadron Canon'(formed by combining the two separate Hadron arms together) 'Drill' Type Many had seen the Gareth Energy Wing Type as dull and boring compared to the other Major type Knightmares on the market. It was quite big, slow, and sometimes predictable in combat. Lloyd Asplund listened to these complains and modified the EWT in a way that almost made people's head spin in shock. Rather than just having its two 'hands' be Hadron Cannons, Lloyd decided to switch out the Hadron's...in exchange for two, massive drills. Drills? No one could believe it, but he somehow managed to pull it off, allowing the EWT to actually function somewhat as a close range fighter. It used to be that once an enemy managed to close in on the EWT, its options were limited, but with its two drills, it would not only be able to defend itself, but destroy anyone foolish enough to take its massive frame as a weakness. The drills are of the MVS type, making them even more powerful and able to pretty much demolish enemy Knightmares with one shot. Though the Drill Type's armor is slightly weaker, Lloyd actually managed to increase the unit's speed. As such, the EWT may actually throw off opponents counting on using clever tricks to beat it. For those interesting in taking a 'spin' on the Gareth EWT's classic design, give the Drill Type a look over. Specifications Characteristics *Height: 6.94 meters *Weight: 12.97 metric tons Armament *Shoulder mounted 3-barrel Machine Gun Cannon *14-tube Missile Launchers(Chest Mounted x6, Leg Mounted x4) *Hip Mounted Slash Harkens(divided into 4-tube launchers) x8 *Master Vibration Sword Drills x2(each of the Gareth's hands) ---- List of Major Rank Knightmares on the Requiem Category:Major Rank Knightmares Category:Knightmare Frames Category:United States of Britannia Category:Britannian Military